


five minutes

by wouldiwereShOoOkspeare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mostly just dumb, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a dusting of praise kink, women-saoirse ronan voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldiwereShOoOkspeare/pseuds/wouldiwereShOoOkspeare
Summary: She deserves it, he reasons. She deserves to have a nice, handsome guy buy her a drink, romance her, make her laugh, kiss her until her lips are bee-sting swollen and her breaths are coming out in little pants. She deserves to have every inch of her skin worshipped, she deserves to be teased to the point of breaking-Five minutes.It's international women's day and Rey just wants to be appreciated. Ben thinks she should raise her expectations.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 47
Kudos: 340





	five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> My flatmate/best friend was alerting me to the fact that she was having a guy over and said something along the lines of ‘because it’s international women’s day he has to eat me out for five minutes’ to which I was like ‘lol, yes girllllll’....but then as I continued to chop my potatoes I kept on thinking about how five minutes really isn’t that long and that made me sad bc women deserve to be gone down on for more than five minutes no matter what the day is...And I thought Ben Solo would agree. 
> 
> So here’s a Reylo roommate fic. * I really should be writing my legal essay right now yolo*
> 
> Also massive thank you to JenfysNest who made this beautiful mood board, god bless her soul 🥰

He’s staring dutifully at the mushrooms that are gradually starting to brown, keeping his hands tight beside his side, hands clenched around a wooden spoon to resist the temptation to poke at the mushrooms and disturb the caramelization process when he hears her soft lilting voice calling his name. 

“ _Ben….? Ben….? Ben...???_ ” 

Well...he kind of hears it. Barely. His mind is a bit preoccupied for hearing as he turns away from the stove to drink in the sight of her. Her lips are still moving when his eyes rake over her form but the sound is delayed and muted- like he’s stuck underwater and she’s calling him from above like the absolute angel she is.

Except she doesn’t look angelic at the moment. 

No. 

Rey looks positively sinful wrapped up in a tight black -Jesus the vision of her in black does _things_ to him- dress that his dick registers before his eyes do. 

Two things go through Ben’s mind before the all-important source of blood runs from his head to his dick. 

1) It is a Sunday night and she is dressed like it is Friday.  
2) He has spent entirely too long staring at her without responding for him to brush his fucking staring off like it was nothing and he’s not a perverted freak. 

He remedies this by quickly turning around back to the stove, staring down at the mushrooms before sputtering a panicked “Yes?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“...Yes,” he says wincing at how remarkably unconvincing his performance is.  
He hears her sigh loudly behind him and as he scrambles to press himself as close to the kitchen counter as humanly possible when she moves to lean against the counter beside him. 

He can’t help but turn his gaze from the stovetop to her. It’s magnetic.

“So,” she starts, pursing her lips.

“Yes.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him, peering up at him through her lashes and his knuckles whiten as he clenches them around the counter, resisting the urge to smack himself in the head because god help him he’s usually more literate but today _really isn’t_ his day. 

“Tonight.” 

She’s wearing lipgloss. 

“Tonight,” he echoes dumbly and he kind of hates how he melts when Rey nods encouragingly at him, but he’s always kind of been a masochist anyway. 

“I’m going out,” she says slowly in that way people do when they’re saying one thing but meaning something else, and it’s that something else, that _subtlety_ that Ben’s always been a little bit shit at. 

“Ye-, Right,” Ben amends quickly nodding vigorously as if he understands everything she is saying and is not completely distracted by the fact that she has glitter in the dip of her collarbone that he desperately wants to lick away. 

Fuck glitter. 

“I’ll probably have a few drinks,” she continues eyes looking at him imploringly. 

“Uh-huh,” he mutters realising that Rey is trying to tell him something and he should really stop being distracted by the fact that her hair is down, brushing softly against the sharp angles of her shoulders, inches above her mouthwatering, perky-

“And I’ll probably have someone over tonight.”

Wait, what??? 

“I-,” he starts trying to think of an appropriate response and miserably failing. “Okay,” he nods slowly, still processing everything. “Right.”

“I just wanted to let you know.” 

He nods once, twice. And just to do something with his hands, he fiddles with the gas knob, lowering and raising the heat over and over again before he finally composes himself enough to string together a sentence.

“Thank you,” he says his words stilted leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He clears his throat trying to rid himself of it. He is wholly unsuccessful. “Thank you for letting me know.” 

“It’s just-” she says, and the way she trails off prompts him to look at her again and shit she’s biting her lip in that way that makes him regret ever accepting her flatmate application because how did he ever think they could live together without him catching feelings for her? 

He turns off the heat and moves the pan full of mushrooms to the side signalling to her that she has his full, rapid attention.

“Yes?” he prompts smirking slightly when it makes her smile because nothing feels as good as making Rey smile. 

“It’s international women’s day.” 

“Yes, it is.”

“And, I know it’s a Sunday night and it’s weird to go out on a Sunday night,” she takes in a big breath before blurting “And I just want someone to eat me out for five minutes,” as if she can’t push the words out of her mouth fast enough.

Ben is-

He is speechless. 

Because his mind is suddenly flooded with images of Rey, breathless, spread out on his bed, her hips arching under his arm that is flayed across her stomach as she tries to grind her clit against his mouth. 

The concept of Rey getting eaten out is not new to him, the image of her being spread out before him crossing his mind an inappropriate number of times but he usually restricts those thoughts to when she’s not around.

He clears his throat, rummaging through his brain for an appropriate response. 

“Fair enough,” he shrugs. “That’s...yeah. Definitely.”  
Rey scrutinises him for a moment, before nodding sharply and Ben can’t help but feel like he’s done something terribly wrong but then her face does this _thing_ where it rearranges itself into a bright smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“I’m going to finish getting ready,” she murmurs softly and lightly squeezes his bicep before leaving him alone with his pan of half-caramelized mushrooms, her scent of orange blossom and jasmine lingering in the air and teasing him. 

As he turns the heat back on and places the pan back on, stirring the mushrooms- because fuck it, he has bigger problems than mushrooms that aren’t properly caramelised- the shock wears off and the jealousy hits him like how pollen hits those who are afflicted with hayfever- violently. 

Because Rey is going to be with someone else. Rey is going to be sexually active with someone who is not him in their apartment. And he knows fully well that he has no right to be jealous, that they are just friends that live together, he has no ownership over her whatsoever, she is an adult and she can choose to do whatever or whomever she wants.

But unfortunately, that doesn’t stop the jealousy that is bubbling inside of him, and he is itching to smash something, literally anything even though he’s not that person anymore. 

He makes do by mashing the mushrooms with the wooden spoon. 

It’s just-

It’s just that-

Rey is...Rey. She’s light. She’s stunning. She’s witty, with a sharp tongue that makes him feel like he learnt absolutely nothing after seven years of law school. She’s kind in a way that he couldn’t possibly ever think to be, and understanding in a way that doesn’t feel condescending or fake...she just understands him. She can be stubborn, quick-to-temper, and she has awful table manners but she makes it so charming because it makes her human, and Ben can’t quite believe how she makes something so horribly messy as _human_ look so heartbreakingly beautiful. Life is difficult, and it has been difficult for her and she’s never pretended that it wasn’t. She never pretends to him. She’s raw and honest and she’s always offering these parts of herself that he’s positive he doesn’t deserve but dear _god_ does he treasure it. 

And he doesn't ever expect them to be more than friends. Because he wants to protect her from his perverted thoughts for as long as possible. 

But the idea of Rey with anyone else that isn’t him- he’s never really prepared himself for that train of thought.  
Ben steels himself as he continues to mash the mushrooms into smaller and smaller pieces.

She deserves it, he reasons. She deserves to have a nice, handsome guy buy her a drink, romance her, make her laugh, kiss her until her lips are bee-sting swollen and her breaths are coming out in little pants. She deserves to have every inch of her skin worshipped, she deserves to be teased to the point of breaking-

Five minutes.

Ben’s mind scrambles and the wooden spoon clatters gracelessly to the pan as his hand goes limp. 

She said five minutes. 

She wanted someone to eat her out for five minutes.

Five fucking minutes. 

The jealousy that was filling the pit of his stomach is replaced with rage.

Because the idea of Rey only getting eaten out for only five minutes is surely a crime. 

Five minutes is-

What the fuck can you get done in five minutes?

Ben brushes his teeth in five minutes. He hangs up their washing in five minutes. He puts away the dishes in five minutes. 

Those are all menial tasks.

Eating Rey out would not be a menial task. It is not a menial task.

It would be a fucking privilege. 

She deserves so much more. On international women’s day. On any given day. Every day. She deserves _so_ much more.

Ben’s rage transforms into curiosity. 

Five minutes. 

Why five minutes? Why did she specify five minutes? Is that an ideal amount of time for her? Has she...has she had less than five minutes? Because Ben is pretty sure that if you go down on a girl for three minutes, that doesn’t count. You haven’t gone down on her. Five minutes is...five minutes. 

What the fuck is with the five minutes? 

Now Ben isn’t stupid. He’s actually quite intelligent. But he’s the son of Han Solo so he’s impulsive as fuck. And it’s those genes that he blames when he finds himself calling out “Rey!”

He hears her door creak open and deciding that he’s already dug himself into a big enough hole and he might as well lie in it, he turns off the heat and storms over to Rey’s room with a sort of desperation that he, if he were in the right mind frame, would be embarrassed about. “Rey!” 

By the time he’s at her door, she’s there pushing it open and he has to skid to a halt to avoid running into her. Ben knows that he probably looks insane, but he’s determined- he’s a man on a mission. 

“Rey,” he breathes as he gladly takes in the sight of her.

“Yes,” she replies in an exasperated manner that is nullified by the twitch of her lips (her _lips_ ). 

“Five minutes.” 

Rey’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion, and the glint in her eye turns suspicious.

“What?!?” 

“Five minutes,” he huffs running a shaky hand through his hair. “You said five minutes.” 

“What?” she repeats, and her face is blank with confusion and that shouldn’t do things to Ben but it really does. 

“You said that you want someone to go down on you for five minutes,” he explains somewhat impatiently because he’s really desperate to get the point and he doesn’t know how long this burst of courage/idiocy/madness/whatever-the-fuck-he’s-doing is going to last so he’s just going to roll with it. 

“I did,” Rey confirms, nodding sharply, rolling her shoulders back and tilting her chin at him in a coquettish way that devastates him. 

“You,” he starts before clearing his voice slightly because he didn’t expect his voice to be so rough. “You deserve so much more than five minutes,” he murmurs, lips barely moving as he looks into her eyes and even though they technically are the only two people in the room at that very moment, it feels like they’re the only two people in the world.

Rey takes a step towards him, or maybe he took a step towards her- he isn’t too sure, his brain is barely registering anything other than the fact that there’s less space between them, and that is important. 

“I do?” Her voice is low, sweet and curious and he has to strain a little to hear it, but then he catches her eyes flicker towards his lips and he stops thinking. Period. 

“Ahhhh,” he groans as she reaches out to lay a hand against his chest, “You do.” 

“Maybe,” she drums her fingers against his chest in a pattern that Ben can’t make out other than _Rey is touching him and it feels really good_. “You could show me then?” she asks, and she sounds so shy and unsure, a stark contrast to the boldness of her actions that Ben can’t help but want to wrap her up in his arms and reassure her of everything and anything. 

He gingerly places his hand around her waist tugging her towards him until she is pressed against him and her lips are a breath away from his. 

“If,” he exhales shakily. “If you’re okay with that, then...yeah. Yeah, I’d love to,” he finishes lamely.

“Of course I’m okay with that you giant dork,” she mutters before pressing her mouth against his and-

 _holy shit_

Rey is kissing him. He’s kissing Rey. And it is-

 _everything_.

It’s the satisfying tick of a kettle signalling that it’s boiled. It’s the feeling when you cook popcorn on top of the stove and none of the kernels are burnt to the bottom of the pan. It’s the crinkle of plastic when you tear open a popsicle on a hot summer day. It’s the comforting smell of laundry detergent and the taste of rain on a parched tongue. It feels right, it feels natural and Ben is pretty sure that he’s not being dramatic when he says that it has deeply changed how he perceives life. In fact, that would be an understatement. 

He groans when she nips at his bottom lip and his hands restlessly draw her tighter towards his body when she slips her tongue between his lips deepening the kiss, her nails digging deliciously into the back of his neck. 

She lets out a slight whine that makes him smirk when he removes his lips from hers, but it quickly transitions into a breathy moan when he flutters kisses against the length of her jaw. 

“Fuck,” he groans mouthing at her neck, sucking tiny little marks into it as he sweeps her hair back behind her neck, his fingers grazing her glitter-covered collarbones. “I hate glitter.” 

“Why?” Rey’s voice is breathy and he smiles against her neck because _he_ did that to her. 

“It’s coarse,”- he nips at her jaw- “rough,” -licks a hot stripe against the length of her neck- “and irritating,” he sighs as she lets out a whine when he sucks the underside of her jaw. “And it gets everywhere.” 

Rey threads her fingers through his hair and Ben tries his very best to not completely lose it when she tugs at his hair. 

“It’s not,” she murmurs dragging his head down so that his nose nudges at her collarbone. “Feel how soft it is.”

Ben traces the shape of her collarbone with his nose, before replacing it with his mouth, and fuck she’s right- of course, she’s right, it’s _Rey_ \- it’s so soft and he lets out a weak whimper as she tugs at his hair again, and fuck he can’t help but trail his mouth up her neck, her jaw until he can feel the curve of her smile against his lips. 

Moving his hands down from her waist to palm at her arse, he encourages her to sling a leg around his waist, and when she does he _almost_ regrets it because- 

Her tiny, tight dress has ridden up above her hips and he can feel the warm heat of her pressed up against his cock and he really wants to live long enough to know what Rey tastes like, but when she slings her other leg around his waist and she is fully pressed against the length of him, he thinks he might not be able to survive for that long. 

This girl, he thinks fondly as he walks them back towards her bed before gently lowering her down, is going to be the death of me.

“You deserve,” he starts as he ever so slowly moves his hand up the length of her body letting the fabric drag with the movement to expose her sunkissed skin inch by inch to his roaming gaze. “To be teased until you’re begging.” He gently slides a hand under the curve of her back, arching her spine so that he can peel the fabric of her dress over her body. “Are you going to beg for me, sweetheart?” 

Rey moans when he pushes the cups of her bra down to mouth around the perimeter of her right breast, gradually moving towards her nipple before flicking it sharply with his tongue eliciting a cry from her lips. Smiling against the underside of her breast he licks elaborate patterns to her left breast, swallowing her breast in his mouth before nibbling around the underside of it, marking it with his lips. 

“You’re so pretty,” he coos as his hands trace over the solid lines of her abs down to the silky inside of her thighs, daring to dip inside to feel the crotch of her cotton panties. “And you’re so wet,” he marvels. He dips his fingers inside, brushing them against her slit and she inhales sharply when his knuckles clumsily bump against her clit. “Fuck, sweetheart you’re dripping.” 

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Ben removes his hand from her panties, eyes meeting hers as he sticks two fingers in his mouth, groaning around them when her taste hits his tongue. “So good,” he murmurs, tongue swirling around each digit. “Would you like a taste?”

He chuckles darkly when she nods eagerly and he gently lowers himself over her, barely brushing his lips against hers until she surges up to capture his lips in between hers. 

“So greedy,” he gasps between kisses. “Lucky for you,” he breathes before tugging at her lower lip with his teeth one last time. “I’m also very greedy.” His thumbs hook under the sides of her panties, slowly rolling them down her hips.

Ben nuzzles at the silky skin of her thigh letting his breath wash over her. 

“Beautiful,” he hums, contrasting the soft tone of his voice with a sharp nip to her thigh. 

Hooking her legs around his shoulder he leans into the heat of her and licks a long hot strip across the length of her slit. 

Rey squirms and her hands scramble to intertwine with his and even though she’s sprawled out beneath him, with his tongue against her cunt there’s something so pure about that gesture and his heart explodes with adoration, because what the fuck did he do to deserve this. 

He repeats the motion with his tongue several times, avoiding her clit, each time stopping just before the tip of his tongue reaches it. Rey lets out a frustrated whimper and the way he delights in that noise is probably going to send him to hell. And he’s 100% okay with that. 

He licks at her folds gently taking her labia between his lips and sucking on it gently before teasing his tongue in her centre, letting the wetness that pools there to drip on to his tongue, groaning as her essence coats the roof of his mouth. He swipes his tongue around her folds, gathering the wetness that has dripped down pushing it back into her centre before curling his tongue inside her again and licking her with small kittenish swipes. 

Her hand tightens around his and she impatiently grinds her hips into his face. 

“Manners,” he tsked. “You’re going to beg for it, sweetheart.” 

“Fuck,” she gasps. “Ben, I can’t-”

“That’s not true sweetheart,” he murmurs pulling back the skin of her pubic bone to expose her clit. “You can do anything.” He delicately circles his tongue around it, before teasing her by whispering a kiss against it, his lips barely brushing against it. 

“Ben-” she yelps, hands throwing off his to grasp his hair instead. 

“Come on sweetheart,” he goads. “You know the magic word.” 

“Ben, BenBenBen _Ben_ Ben.”

He teases his index finger against her opening and the calve around his shoulder flexes in response. 

“Do you like that, Rey?” he murmurs against her clit, deliberately exaggerating the movement of his lips as he forms the words so that they ghost her clit with tiny grazes. 

“Yes, Ben I fucking love it,” she pants out and Ben revels in the knowledge that he is the cause of that. 

“Good,” he mutters adding another finger slowly stroking at her front wall. “I want it to feel good. I want you to feel good. I want you to love it.” He stiffens his tongue and flicks it against her clit. Once. Twice. “You deserve it, Rey. You deserve this and so much more.” Three times. 

And it’s like something broke. Because suddenly Rey is letting out a stream of “please, Ben, I need it, please, I can’t anymore, I need you to, I can’t pleaseplease _pleaseplease_ please.” 

Ben smiles as he flicks his tongue against her clit again, stroking his fingers harder against her front wall, increasing his tempo.

“What do you need sweetheart?”

Rey lets out a frustrated shriek. 

“I fucking begged you, didn’t I? I was a good girl. Please Ben…,” she pants. “Please let me come.” 

And with that Ben sucks her clit into his mouth, sucking rhythmically until he finds a pressure that makes her back arch sharply, and when he looks back up at her and his eyes lock onto hers suddenly she’s quivering, shaking around him and a warm pulse of liquid gushes over his fingers and he kind of loses it for a second, a minute, an hour, a year because Rey coming is-

Indescribable. 

It leaves him a little bit smug, speechless but most of all grateful because-

This woman. This _woman_ is going to be the absolute end of him. He’s going to have to make funeral arrangements. 

Rey tugs at his shoulders with shaky hands, cradling his face and when his lips are hairbreadth away from her she giggles, tugging him back so she can look at him, her eyes soft her lips curved into a perfect smile that he hopes is reserved for him. 

“You have glitter on your nose,” she snorts and it’s so inelegant and so deliriously joyful that he can’t help but laugh with her, collapsing against her.

He wasn’t entirely sure where they stood now but he knew one thing for certain; As long as had any say in the matter, Rey was never going to have that five minutes ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and if you feel so inclined it'd be great if you could hit that kudos buttons or leave a comment :))


End file.
